steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
We Are the Crystal Gems
"We Are the Crystal Gems" è la sigla d'inizio della serie, ha due versioni corte, la prima che copre la prima stagione e la seconda che copre le altre stagioni, in più la versione completa viene cantata nell'episodio Noi Siam le Crystal Gems. Testo Originale Traduzione Versione Italiana Steven If you're evil, and you're on the rise You can count on the four of us taking you down 'Cause we're good and evil never beats us We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas Steven Se sei malvagio, e in ascesa Sta sicuro che noi quattro ti sconfiggeremo Perché noi siamo buoni e il male non ci sconfigge mai Vinceremo la lotta e andremo a farci una pizza Steven Se tu sei cattivo e perfido Non sperare di vincere contro di noi Tutti e quattro ti sconfiggeremo E in pizzeria dopo festeggeremo We Are the Crystal Gems We'll always save the day And if you think we can't We'll always find a way Noi siam le Crystal Gems La situazione sempre salviam E se anche pensi che non possiam Il modo sempre troviam Noi siam le Crystal Gems Abbiam la soluzione Contro ogni avversità Con determinazione That's why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven! Ecco perché le persone di questo mondo credono in Garnet, Ametista e Perla e Steven! Difenderemo il mondo che già crede In Garnet, Ametista, Perla e Steven! Perla If you could only know, what we really are When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth And we will protect your kind Perla Se solo tu sapessi, cosa siamo davvero Quando arrivammo sulla Terra, da oltre la tua stella Fummo meravigliate di scoprire, la vostra bellezza e il vostro valore E proteggeremo la tua specie Perla Voglio che anche tu sappia finalmente Quanto teniamo noi a tutta la tua gente La vostra umanità davvero ci colpì Vogliam proteggerla And we will protect your Earth And we will protect your Earth, And we will protect you! E proteggeremo la tua Terra E proteggeremo la tua Terra, E proteggeremo te! Per questo noi siamo qui Proteggeremo te Con tutte le forze Garnet I will fight for the place where I'm free! To live together and exist as me! Perla I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz! And everything that she believed in! Garnet Combatterò per il posto in cui sono libera Di vivere insieme,ed esistere come me! Perla Combatterò nel nome di Rose Quartz E tutto ciò in cui lei credeva! Garnet Lotterò per il posto in cui io Mi sento libera a modo mio Perla Lotterò per qualunque idea In cui credeva Quarzo Rosa Ametista I will fight for the world I was made in! The Earth is everything I've ever known! Steven I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown! Ametista Combatterò per il mondo in cui sono stata creata La Terra è tutto ciò che ho sempre conosciuto! Steven Combatterò per esser tutto ciò che tutti vogliono che sia quando crescerò! Ametista Lotterò per il mondo nel quale Io sono nata e lo difenderò Steven Lotterò per la mia libertà di diventare grande e dire di no! Gems The odds are against us, this won't be easy, but we're not going to do it alone! Gems Le possibilità ci sono avverse, non sarà semplice, ma non lo faremo da soli! Gems Sarà complicato ma siamo insieme e non ho dubbi che ce la farò! We Are the Crystal Steven Gems! Gems We'll always save the day Steven And if you think we can't We'll Gems always find a way Noi siam le Crystal Steven Gems Gems La situazione sempre salviam Steven E se anche pensi che non possiam Il modo Gems sempre troviam Noi siam le Crystal Steven Gems Gems Abbiam la soluzione Steven Contro ogni avversità Gems Con determinazione Garnet That's why the people Gems of this world Greg Believe in Garnet Garnet, Ametista Amethyst, Perla and Pearl Steven and Steven! Garnet Eccoperché le persone Gems di questo mondo Greg[ Credono in Garnet Garnet, Ametista Ametista, Perla e Perla Steven e Steven! Garnet Difenderemo il Gems mondo che Greg Già crede Garnet In Garnet, Ametista Ametista, Perla e Perla Steven e Steven! Categoria:Canzoni